Imaging devices, including charge coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors have commonly been used in photo-imaging applications. A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photosensor, for example, a photo gate, photo conductor or a photo diode for accumulating photo-generated charge in the specified portion of the substrate. Each pixel cell has a charge storage region, formed on or in the substrate, which is connected to the gate of an output transistor that is part of a readout circuit. The charge storage region may be constructed as a floating diffusion region. In some imager circuits, each pixel may include at least one electronic device such as a transistor for transferring charge from the photosensor to the storage region and one device, also typically a transistor, for resetting the storage region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
In a CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) resetting the storage region to a known state; (4) transfer of charge to the storage region; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of signals representing pixel reset level and pixel charge. Photo charge may be amplified when it moves from the initial charge accumulation region to the storage region. The charge at the storage region is typically converted to a pixel output voltage by a source follower output transistor.
Exemplary CMOS imaging circuits, processing steps thereof, and detailed descriptions of the functions of various CMOS elements of an imaging circuit are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,630; U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,868; U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,366; U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,652; U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,524; U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,205; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,591, all of which are assigned to Micron Technology, Inc. The disclosures of each of the foregoing are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The use of microlenses significantly improves the photosensitivity of the imaging device by collecting light from a large light collecting area and focusing it onto a small photosensitive area of the photosensor. As the size of imager arrays and photosensitive regions of pixels continue to decrease, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide a microlens capable of focusing incident light rays onto the photosensitive regions of the pixel cell. This problem is due in part to the increased difficulty in constructing a microlens that has the optimal focal characteristics for the increasingly smaller imager device. Microlens shaping during fabrication is important for optimizing the focal point of a microlens. This in turn increases the quantum efficiency for the underlying pixel array. Utilizing a spherical microlens shape is better for focusing incoming light onto a narrow focal point, which allows for the desired decrease in photosensor size. Spherical microlenses, however, suffer from gapping problems which are undesirable as described below.
Microlenses may be formed through an additive process. In conventional additive microlens fabrication, an intermediate lens material is deposited in an array onto a substrate and formed into a microlens array using a reflow process. Each microlens is formed with a minimum distance, typically no less than 0.3 microns, between adjacent microlenses. Any closer than 0.3 micrometers may cause two neighboring microlenses to bridge during reflow. In the known process, each microlens is patterned in a material layer as a single square with gaps around it. During reflow of the patterned square microlens material, a gel drop is formed in a partially spherical shape driven by the force equilibrium of surface tension and gravity. The microlenses then harden in this shape. If the gap between two adjacent gel drops is too narrow, they may touch and merge, or bridge, into one larger drop. Bridging changes the shape of the lenses, which leads to a change in focal length, or more precisely the energy distribution in the focal range. A change in the energy distribution in the focal range leads to a loss in quantum efficiency of, and enhanced cross-talk between, pixels. On the other hand, if the gapping is too wide during fabrication, the gaps allow unfocused photons through the empty spaces in the microlens array, leading to lower quantum efficiency and increased cross-talk between respective photosensors of adjacent pixel cells.
The proposal of using asymmetrical pixel cell architecture exacerbates the above-described problem of bridging. Due to the use of pixel cell arrays having asymmetrical architecture, the formation of microlenses through conventional processes leads to bridging and/or gapping, which results in lower quantum efficiency, as discussed above.
Accordingly, it is desirable to form a microlens arrays tailored to photosensor arrays having asymmetrical architecture. It is also desirable to form a microlens array having minimized gapping between the microlenses without causing bridging during the microlens fabrication reflow process.